


Fibres

by TheRoommateFromHell



Series: Supergirl Oneshots [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 19:32:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9622427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRoommateFromHell/pseuds/TheRoommateFromHell
Summary: Lena's had a bad day at work and Kara knows exactly what she needs.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for myself for my birthday.

Lena slammed the front door shut with a huff and threw her keys into the bowl, dropping her bag on the ground. She marched herself over to the arm of the couch and threw herself down onto the couch over it.

 

The front door opened again half an hour later, closed softly, keys gently placed in the bowl, bags picked up and hung up as they hung their own up. Within a matter of moments Lena felt soft hands pulling off her shoes and rubbing up her calves, Lena groaned in approval and the person laughed softly, leaning over to press a kiss to Lena’s head.

 

“Why’d you stop, Kara?” Lena grumbled into the couch right before strong arms worked their way underneath her and scooped her up.

 

“Because, I’m carrying you to bed.” She whispered. This was their routine when Lena had bad days, Kara didn’t ask, just took care of Lena until Lena was ready to tell her. Kara walked them into the bedroom, kicking off her own shoes as they went. Kara put Lena down in the bed and opened the window above the bed a crack before crawling into the bed beside Lena and wrapping her arms around her. “Want me to tell you what’s happening in the city right now?”

 

“Yes, please, baby.” Lena mumbled into Kara’s collarbone.

 

“Okay, are your eyes closed?” Lena moved her head up and down slowly. Kara closed her eyes and listened to the sounds of the city around them before settling on a specific set of sounds. “A little girl is picking out her first dog at the shelter, her parents think she’s going to go for the puppy, they just almost soiled themselves when she reached through the fence to touch a pitbull, she’s giggling and the pitbull is licking her palm. She just told her parents ‘that one’…” 

 

Kara continued on like this for several minutes, rubbing her hands up and down Lena’s back before taking one of her own hands to grab something from her pocket. 

 

“And right here in this building a journalist for CatCo magazine is pulling a ring out of her pocket and proposing to the CEO of L-Corp.” Kara whispered, Lena opened her eyes to see Kara holding a box in front of her. “In every universe, on every planet, in any galaxy, on this earth or any other: it’s you. I choose you, Lena Luthor. Every fibre of my being loves every fibre of yours and I want to be with you forever. Will you marry me?”

 

“I hate you.” Lena whispered, kissing Kara softly. “You’re the worst.”

 

“Is that a yes?” Kara breathed back, lips bumping against Lena’s as she spoke. “‘Cause this ring is kind of expensive you should at least see it.”

 

“Of course it’s a yes.” Lena laughed. Kara opened the box and put the ring on Lena’s finger.

 

“A Luthor and a Super.”

 

“Working together.”

  
“Forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kara: (says something romantic)  
> Lena: umm excuse me sweaty,,,,,,,, do you know who i am?  
> Kara: my wife?
> 
> Anyways leave a comment maybe idk.


End file.
